¿Duele?
by yukiino475
Summary: Nitori y Momo escuchan una conversación...YAOI? ¿Qué esta pasando en esta pasando detrás de esa puerta? [Resubido]


Holi espero que les guste este mini fic, espero que sea de su completo agrado, este fic va dedicado para Okami Tsuki

* * *

**_¿Duele?_**

-Nitori-sempai que hace-Dijo Momo antes de ser callado por Nitori

-Shhh Cállate, es que pasa algo raro dentro-Dijo Nitori

-¿Raro?

-Sí, vine por algo pero escuche unos quejidos muy fuertes, no sé qué hacer, ¿Y si interrumpo algo?

-¿Quejidos?-Dijo momo antes de poder decir algo más cuando escucho a lo que se refería Nitori

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaba un gran escándalo, quejidos y otros ruidos que no pudo descifrar en ese momento. Ambos jovencitos estaban pegados a la puerta para alcanzar a escuchar bien lo que decían, pero por unos minutos tan solo se escuchaban quejidos, hasta que Sousuke grito.

-Déjame ya-Dijo Sousuke entre quejidos, ambos jóvenes escuchaban a sus sempai detrás de la puerta, y se preguntaban mentalmente lo que estarían haciendo

-Cálmate, solo será por poco tiempo, cuando comenzamos no te quejabas-Rin contesto

-Sí, pero ahora duele

-Cuando terminemos ya no sentirás dolor, es más, te va a gustar, y querrás que lo volvamos a hacer-Dijo Rin, mientras Nitori y Momo se voltearon a ver con cara de sonrojo

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí adentro sus sempai´s? ¿Volvamos a hacer? A que se refería el sempai, era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes. Tenían mucha curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando. Pero y si interrumpían…algo importante…

-Sí, pero hoy duele, estoy muy sensible de esa parte-Sousuke dijo algo agitado. La imaginación de Momo y Nitori estaba volando demasiado

-Tranquilo, ¿Quieres que ponga más gel?

-Sí, por favor-Dijo Sousuke mientras momo y Nitori escuchaban como rin se paraba de la cama, se separaron un poquito de la puerta, ellos temían que los descubrieran

-Eres un llorón, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos

¿No era la primera vez? La cara de Nitori se encontraba toda roja, al igual que la de Momo, querían huir de ahí, pero la curiosidad era mucha que no querían separarse de la puerta.

-Sí, pero quede muy lastimado de ayer

-¿Ayer?-Nitori dijo algo sorprendido

-¿Ósea que…? No puede ser, Rin sempai tiene razón no es la primera vez-Momo dijo algo sorprendido

-Anda vuelve a quitártelo, te pondré más gel-Dijo Rin desde dentro

-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, no se suponía que eras mi amigo-Sousuke protesto mientras se volvía a quejar

-Lo soy, por eso no dejas que nadie más lo haga contigo

Tras esa frase momo sintió que le daba un infarto, no estaba mal, escuchaba bien, él pensó que tan solo sería su imaginación, pero entre más avanzaba la conversación más cosas iba entendiendo, Nitori se dio cuenta de eso también.

Ambos jóvenes afuera estaban nerviosos, como se les ocurría estar escuchando tras la puerta como dos morbosos lo harían. A ese punto de la conversación a Nitori se le había olvidado por completo por que iba a buscar a Sousuke. Pero se preguntó qué demonios hacia Momotarou-kun ahí ¿Para que viniera?

-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya con el gel no duele tanto?-Rin dijo después de muchos quejidos de Sousuke

-Sí, se siente mejor, gracias Rin

Rin continuo haciendo…lo que estaba haciendo… y de repente otro quejido de Sousuke, pero este ya no era de dolor, era un quejido totalmente diferente. Momo se apartó de la puerta con gran rapidez

-Casi termino…Dime cuando te duela y dejare de hacerlo, pero descuida ya casi acabo

-Esta…bien…-La voz de Sousuke se escuchaba totalmente diferente de lo que se escuchaba hacia momentos antes

Se escuchaba más relajado, con una completa calma, casi podrían decir Nitori y Momo que lo disfrutaba, y era verdad ya no se quejaba se escuchaba que Disfrutaba de…eso que estuvieran haciendo.

-Solo un poco más….-Rin decía mientras se escuchaba como nuevamente Sousuke se quejaba un poco-Casi término…

Sousuke dio un grito, no si de dolor, o de placer, pero la cara de Nitori y Momo en ese momento era de el mismo color que el cabello de su sempai

-Lo…lamento Sou…no quise lastimarte…

-Descuida…si seguimos así, pronto no dolerá

Momotarou ya no lo podía soportar quería huir de ahí, y cuando quiso hacerlo se tropezó con Minami

-MOMO, FIJATE POR DONDE VAS -le grito mientras se agachaba para recoger un montón de esferitas de hielo seco para algún proyecto que llevaba en una caja de cartón

-Ah lo siento lo siento-Dijo algo apenado Momo mientras le ayudaba a Minami a recoger

-Escuchaste ese escándalo-Nitori escucho decir a Sousuke desde dentro

-Porque tengo la impresión de que Momo hizo alguna de sus torpezas

Nitori escucho los paso de Rin acercarse a la puerta y cuando quiso huir ya era demasiado tarde Rin Matsuoka había abierto la puerta

-¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!-levanto la voz un poco Rin

-Sempai, Momo como siempre haciendo tonterías-Dijo Minami mientras terminaba de recoger la última esferita

-Momo ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?-Dijo Rin mientras Minami se marchaba de la escena para que Rin sempai le diera su buen castigo

-Yo…yo vi a Nitori sempai aquí escuchando tras la puerta…y

-Nitori?

-Bueno…es que…yo…sempai…Gomene...tan solo…tan solo…vine a pedirle un favor….a Sousuke….Sempai

-Sousuke, te buscan

-¿Ah? ¿Quién?

-Nitori y Momo

-Ah…diles que pasen

-Este…no…no…-Nitori estaba demasiado nervioso, como se encontraría a su sempai, pero al ver a Rin con Ropa no supo que pensar en verdad

-Ya nos…no íbamos…si si…-Momo quiso salvar a Nitori

-Pasen, que tengo deberes que hacer, y me siento algo cansado-dijo Sousuke desde dentro

Rin le dio un empujoncito a ambos para que entraran y entonces encontraron a Sousuke sin camisa y en pantaloncillos, y la cara de ambos jovencitos se tornó roja

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

-¿Qué cuando entrenamos no me ven así?-Ambos jovencitos perdieron el habla

-Ah sí...si-Momo dijo

Nitori vio que el hombro de Sousuke estaba algo rojo, y el cerraba un tubo de gel para dolores musculares

-¿Pasa algo Nitori?-Sousuke pregunto

-Este…no…no-Dijo sin quitarle la vista al hombro

-Ah…esto…-Sousuke dijo

La imaginación de Momo viajo más rápido que la luz y se hizo…un montón de cosas en la cabeza, que hablar de ellas debería ser ilegal, y más con sus dos sempai, él se sentía mal por pensar en esas cosas, pero al ver a Sousuke así y a Rin como si nada después de lo que había estado escuchando por los últimos 10 minutos no podía verlos a la cara nuevamente ni con los mismo ojos

-Jeje, le pedí a Rin que me diera un masaje-Dijo Sousuke

Momo pensó en otro tipo de "masaje" que le pudo haber dado Rin a Sousuke, Dios era un pervertido, en verdad lo era. Y por eso ya no se podría casar con su linda Gou, y menos si sabía el secreto de su hermano…pero hasta cierto punto ¿Qué tan secreto era? ¿Qué tanto sabia Gou de eso? Demonios como pudo a ver escuchado eso…

-Ayer entrenando me lastime nuevamente el hombro, Rin dijo que él conocía un buen masaje que le habían enseñado en Australia, y si varias veces anteriores desde que le confesé de mi lesión me ha ayudado con ese masaje

-Masaje…-Dijo Momo

-En el…-Dijo Nitori

-Hombro-Dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono

-Si…que pensaban…-Dijo rin al ver sus caras de espanto y relajación al mismo tiempo

-No no nada-Volvieron a decir al unísono

-Bueno…como esta….lesionado sempai…

-Mejor venimos otro día-Dijo Momo jalando hacia afuera a Nitori mientras los dos salían corriendo de ese lugar hacia su dormitorio

-Y ahora… ¿Qué les pasaría a estos?-Sousuke dijo mientras se ponía su playera

-Ni idea…son extraños esos dos…-Dijo Rin

-Tienes razón-Dijo Sousuke mientras terminaba de vestirse


End file.
